The Knight of Whatever
by Hazelcloud
Summary: Panther called Logan Tom a Knight of Whatever, but he never knew that there really is a Knight of Whatever.
1. The Knight of Whatever

Author's note: Yes, this is really a quite random story, but this section could use some more stories

**Author's note: Yes, this is really a quite random story, but this section could use some more stories! Alright, I noticed that Panther calls Logan Tom the Knight of Whatever in the elves of Cintra and this is a story about the real Knight of Whatever.**

**The Knight of Whatever**

A fairy creature crouched on the ground sifting sand with its thin fingers. It was currently in a human form. Its sad eyes gazed across the ruined landscape. The colors had long since been drained from the land but in its mind it could still see flowers and trees all decked out in green. It searched the surrounding area looking for movement, but as expected it found none. It knew that the few humans remaining were running and they would be no where near this dead patch of land. It was a pity, they had been so promising.

The elves though, were another matter altogether. The being wrinkled its nose in disgust. The elves believed themselves free from blame. They believed themselves too perfect. A memory flickered in its minds. A long time ago a person had told it a saying. The human had said 'If you see a problem and decide to ignore it, you become a part of the problem.' The being smiled, that fit the elves to a T.

Suddenly, a ripple in the fabric of magic caught the attention of the creature. It reached out abandoning its human form. Images flashed in its consciousness. Images of a man with a large carved staff, a boy, and a lizard girl. Words emanated from the scenes.

_The Knight of Whatever…_

The being followed the trails of magic left from the ripple. It was intrigued but the vision. The being looked up to the Lady and had long wished that it could from an order of its own. Perhaps this would be its chance. The Knight of Whatever. The title pleased the fairy.

It could feel its movement fading; it was now close to the source of the ripple. On a stretcher outside an AV lay a young man. His face was contorted in a grimace. He seemed to be struggling with some inner demon. The fairy floated down to the body. The man needed help, it could feel it. It considered the situation. What the man really needed it decided was a nudge in the right direction. A slightly magically burst of positive feelings, that should be enough to cause him to wake up.

The fairy reached deep within itself and gathered its magic. Power flowed into it, and it released a burst channeling it into the man. The man's face slowly changed. The lines smoothed and he looked peaceful.

A warm presence was approaching. The fairy being turned to see who it was and came face to face with the Lady; light radiated from the Lady along with a feeling of power. The being assumed a human form, and kneeled before the figure.

"Thank you for helping my Knight of the Word," The Lady's musical voice was pleasant to listen to but the being felt a pang of sadness. Her Knight of the Word, so it was not a Knight of Whatever that it could enlist. The Lady picked up on the sadness and continued. "I have come to ask for your help. Will you embrace me? Will you embrace the Word?"

"Yes," The being said.

"Then you shall be my Knight of Whatever. You shall do whatever I need you to do. You can help me tip the scales of good and evil in the right direction. Now embrace me!" The Lady said, and the being stepped forward and into the service of the Word.

**Author's note: Well, I hope you liked it. I would love to know what you think of this.**


	2. The Knight, The Protector

Hazelcloud: I know that I said that this was a one-shot but… then I read The Gypsy Morph

**Hazelcloud: I know that I said that this was a one-shot but… then I read ****The Gypsy Morph****. Did anyone else notice that Panther called Logan 'the knight of whatever' again? I did and this was inspired once again by him!**

**The Knight, the Protector**

"The Knight of Whatever," A voice rang out laced with both power and magic. The being reacted quickly flowing the trail of magic, winking into existence in front of the speaker.

_Yes?_ When, the being answered it was more of an acknowledgement than a word.

"The Knight of Whatever… how fitting I suppose for you shall be whatever I need," The voice was melodious but the being found that the speaker too often used it to 'beat around the bush'. The Lady knew this and decided to get right to business; she could not afford to lose this ally. "I need you to be a protector. Do you remember the one who spoke your name first?"

"The boy," The being spoke out loud, and shifted into a human form. The Lady found herself facing a young girl.

"Yes, it seems that he refuses to take shelter in the mists of the Gypsy Morph. Still… I have a feeling that we may need him. Perhaps you would be willing to be their protector?" She said not disturbed by her companion's sudden change.

"How many would 'they' be?"

"Three, a girl, a boy, and a cat," The Lady answered. The girl seemed to consider.

"It would not be too much of a problem," The being's magic would be sufficient to protect herself, and a few others. The girl shed her form and began to search out the boy using her magic to sense his life source.

"They do not like strangers too much," The Lady warned. The being stored that info away and went away floating towards the boy using the trails of magic.

Panther and Kitty turned quickly around and looked at the ground. There sat a thin but sleek cat, staring intelligently at them. Rabbit let out a strange purr.

"Here kitty-kitty," Kitty said, but Panther shook his head.

"We don't need another mouth to feed," He said. Yet neither one chased the cat off when they settled down to sleep.

The cat sat perched up on a rock. Regal and stunning it sat like a Sphinx, warding off the end of the world and protecting its charges.

**Hazelcloud: So, I discovered that the Egyptian Cat Goddess Bastet represents protection. That's why the Knight turned into an Egyptian cat. What did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know!**

**P.S. I don't plan on adding anymore… but that can change.**


End file.
